Crazy, Stupid, Love
by ohtakemebackx
Summary: Some would say 'a foolish love or admiration', but Brittany knew it was more. One Shot.


**This is my first story on FF, I'm so nervous.. **

**Follow me on tumblr if you will - ohtakemebackx**

**Crazy, Stupid, Love**

Brittany Pierce looked like an average all american girl on the outside, but underneath that façade was a scared and timid young girl. From a young age Brittany knew she was different, she was never a fan of playing with her dolls like all the other girls her age. Instead she liked to sit and study people. Random people. It all started when she was around 5 years old, some would blame it on her parents divorce, saying it somehow affected her more than her siblings. Brittany knew that wasn't the truth, but she never said anything, she let them believe that if they would all just leave her alone.

She remembers the first time she saw _her. _Brittany was sat at the park minding her own business, she normally goes there to escape, when the most beautiful girl she had ever seen leisurely strolled past. She had the most luscious dark hair, smoothest skin and dark brown eyes you could get lost in for hours. In that moment she could've sworn that girl stole her heart.

Now, seventeen years of age, Brittany still visits the park hoping to catch a glimpse of her brown-eyed beauty. And she does. Well, most of the time. The hardest thing Brittany has to come to terms with is that this girl doesn't even know she exists. She really does have it bad.

When ever she is lucky enough to catch a glimpse she just stares and studies her, wondering what her life is like. Does she have any siblings? are her parents divorced too? does she have a boyfriend? Brittany thinks she does because she occasionally spots her with a young man with shaggy blonde hair. As long as she's happy, Brittany thinks. Is she happy though? Brittany would give anything to find out.

She notices the sadness in her eyes some days and she wishes she could take all that sadness away and make it all better. May be that's too much to ask for, she thinks. A girl like her would never end up with someone as socially awkward as Brittany.

Some would have said she had an infatuation, but Brittany knew it was something a lot more than that. She wanted to say it was love, though she knew she was kidding herself. Who would want someone like her? Someone who sits, stares and studies people all day. Though she knows her brown-eyed beauty is her favorite to look at.

One fine Saturday Brittany was lay on a patch of green grass that covered the park reading her book, waiting to catch a glimpse of _her_ when out of nowhere she appeared. Brittany's teenage dream. Her beautiful dream. Absentmindedly, she gazed up hoping to secretly take in her beauty, if only once. Brittany's eyes dragged up silky smooth skin, taking it all in. Once she found _her _molten mahogany eyes she could've sworn they exchanged glances. Brittany's heart skipped a beat. Did she feel it too? Brittany guessed not as the next thing she notices is a figure leaving, _her _back the only thing Brittany can focus on. Leaving her. Alone.

That night Brittany found herself wanting to cry herself to sleep. But she decided she wasn't going to be that pathetic love-sick puppy any longer. She was going to try to forget _her._ She knew it would be an impossible task.

For months she kept herself away from the park. For months she didn't see _her. _She didn't see those big smoldering eyes that enchanted her. Getting over her brown-eyed beauty was like fighting an addiction. She kept herself shut up in her room, trying to keep her mind from wandering. It was difficult. Very difficult.

205 days. She managed 205 days without _her_, give or take a few hours. Brittany knew it was pathetic that she counted, but she couldn't help it. She had it bad. But on the 205th day Brittany received a shock.

"Brittany!"

"What!?" shouted Brittany, lazily making her way down the stairs.

"Could you quickly go to the shop for me? We're out of milk." Replied Sandra, Brittany's mother.

Begrudgingly Brittany accepted, if only to get out of the house for a few minutes. She didn't want to become more of a hermit than she already is, she thinks to herself. Slowly making her way down the path towards the shop, she bopped her head to the music blasting out of her headphones. Losing herself in the music she didn't see the woman coming towards her. Only noticing as they collided. Headphones, money and bag scattered across the ground as Brittany checked to see if the woman was okay.

Then that was it. That's when she saw _her_ again. Those 205 days she spent trying not to think about her were over. All she could see were those big smoldering eyes, her velvety skin, those long tresses of hair she wanted to feel so bad. Her senses went into over drive. It was _her._

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The woman apologized while retrieving Brittany's belongings from the floor. Brittany was flabbergasted. Her crush was standing right before her. Apologizing. And all she could do was stand there. "Are you okay? You're looking rather pale." The woman said, passing over Brittany's possessions.

Brittany stared. She was still just as beautiful, Brittany thought. Ignoring the question she had been asked, Brittany thrust her arm out, "I'm Brittany."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Santana." Her mystery woman announced, reaching for Brittany's outstretched arm. _Santana_. It suited her. _Saint_ being the meaning, Brittany recalled. While Brittany was lost in her own words she didn't realise Santana had been staring. Studying. "Have we met before? I'd recognize those eyes anywhere?"

Right then. In that moment. Brittany knew that would be the start of something beautiful. A crazy, stupid, love.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading :) I may do a follow on one shot for this, not sure yet! **


End file.
